Un Dios Dimencional
by KenyGarry
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Tsuna decidio ser el Decimo Vongola, pasando a ser el Neo Primo, Tsuna logro acercarse mucho a Kyoko, Haru y (Nagi), el se ha hecho mas serio e inteligente, todo Iba bien hasta que Giannini construyo un telecomunicador interdimencional el cual le permitia observar y analizar distintas dimenciones, fue ahi donde empezaron los problemas. [CANCELADO]
1. Capitulo 1:High School DxD 1

El Dios Dimencional

Han pasado años desde que Tsuna decidio ser el Decimo Vongola, pasando a ser el Neo Primo, Tsuna logro acercarse mucho a Kyoko, Haru y Chrome(Nagi), el se ha hecho mas serio e inteligente, todo Iba bien hasta que Giannini construyo un telecomunicador interdimencional el cual le permitia observar y analizar distintas dimenciones, fue ahi donde empezaron los problemas, ya que Tsuna decidio que como nuevo entrenamiento, iria a estas dimenciones a aprender cosas nuevas y luchar contra distintas entidades dentro de estas.

?.

Capitulo 1:Dimencion High School DxD Parte 1.

Habian pasado dias desde que Tsuna decidio ir a nuevas dimenciones para volverse mas fuerte y ser capaz de proteger a sus amigos y familia,loque nos lleva:

Gokudera:Yuudaime! No puede irse!

Tsuna:Lo siento Gokudera, esto ya lo decidi, me volvere el mas fuerte y los protegere a todos, es una promesa.

Yamamoto:Oe, Tsuna, Iras solo? Estas seguro de que no necesitaras ayuda?

Tsuna:Claro, no podre volverme fuerte si no estoy solo, aunque prometo esforzarme para no morir -Dijo con una mirada seria, pero con voz alegre y un poco de burla al final-

Reborn:Tsuna, hazte fuerte, yo ya no puedo enseñarte nada, asi que estoy orgulloso de que quieras ser mas fuerte. Pero si mueres, ire al infierno y te matare de nuevo.-Dijo con orgullo en su voz, pero con un tono siniestro al final, haciendo que Tsuna riera levelemente y asintiera.

Kyoko:Tsuna-Kun, no quiero que vayas, es muy peligroso y me sentiria muy triste si te pasa algo! -Dijo kyoko con voz quebrantadiza-

Haru:Si, Tsuna-Kun, porfavor no te vayas, te necesito a mi lado.-dijo sonrojada pero bastante triste-

Nagi:Boss, porfavor, quedese a mi lado, no quiero perderlo.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo pero triste-

Tsuna:No se preocupen, yo, definitivamente volvere, pero necesito irme, me siento muy debil para poder protogerlos a todos, es por eso, que yo, Tsawada Tsunayoshi, juro que volvere mas fuerte para protegerl s a tod s!-Dijo y luego beso la frente de cada una de ellas-

Hibari:Hmp,espero que te vuelvas fuerte Tsawada, a ver si dejas de ser un hervivoro, ya que si vuelves debil temordere hasta la muerte.-dijo con voz aburrida, causandoles a todos una gota en la nuca.

Reborn:Tsuna, debido a que vas a entrenar, Giannini y yo hemos decidido hacer armas que puedan usar los otros tipos de llamas-dijo mientras le entregaba una caja a Tsuna el cual pudo notarque era bastante pesada-

Tsuna:Gracias, Reborn, cuidalos por mi, si?

Reborn:Esta bien, pero que sepas que ya no soy tu niñera.-dijo con burla

Giannini:Yuudaime, el portal esta listo, la dimencion es aleatoria, pero en cada dimencion que vaya, puede implantar esto-le dio un pequeño aparato-Con esto, podra crear un enlace con nosotros para que le enviemos cualquier cosa o por si quiere comunicarse, preparece.

Tsuna:Gracias,Giannini.-Dijo entrando al portal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras se sentia mas fuerte que antes.

Tsuna:Auch, hm, este lugar es agradable.-Dijo apreciando la vista, ya que estaba en un bosque con mucha fauna, pero decidio avanzar ya que, podia por algun razon oler humanos y sentir algunas auras cerca.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luego de caminar durante algunos minutos, se encontro con una gran ciudad repleta de personas y algunos sere que parecian personas pero emitian un aura diferente, y podia presentir que eran mas fuertes que las personas "normales".

Decidio ir a investigar un poco donde estaba, a lo que le pregunto a una linda chica pelirroja con ojos azules que aunque era de su edad, tenia pechos bastante grandes por lo menos DD, con piernas largas y torneadas. Ella llevaba un atuendo casual siendo este una camisa manga corta color beige que denotaba sus grandes pechos, y unos jeans con botas.

Tsuna:Hey, señorita, me puede decir en donde me encuentro?

?:Eh? A que te refieres?

Tsuna: Es una larga historia -dijo suspirando-

?:Hmm, bueno, estamos en japon, kuoh.-dijo un poco insegura-

Tsuna:Gracias,amm?

Rias:Soy Rias, Rias Gremory, y tu?

Tsuna: Soy Tsuna Tsawada.

Rias:Un gusto, Tsawada-san, algo mas?*este chico seguro que tiene un Sacred Gear, asi que debo de encontrar una manera de reencarnarlo como mi siervo*

Tsuna:No, esta bien, gracias. *es hermosa...espera no debo pensar en eso!*

Rias: Tsawada-san, esta usted en la academia? *buena excusa!*

Tsuna: Amm, No, De Hecho. *que pasa con eso?*

Rias: Deberia entrar a una, sabe? Por ejemplo, la academia en la que me encuentro, se llama Academia Kuoh.

Tsuna:Gracias, lo pensare Rias-san, no lo tengo seguro ya que solo estoy de turismo, jeje.

Rias:Ok, adios Tsawada-san *bien, eso es algo rias*

Tsuna:*Deveria ir a un lugar apartado y usar el dispositivo de Giannini*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna:Bien, aqui estoy, hmm, presiono aqui, lo planto y...Oh, Genial!

El dispositivo empezo a cambiar de forma y se convirtio en una casa moderna bastante espaciosa, al entrar Tsuna se encontro con una decoracion lujosa, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era una enorme pantalla que se encendio cuando Tsuna se acerco, mostrando una lista de cosas que podia hacer, como "Llamar a base" "Generar Agua Usando Luz Solar" y demas, Tsuna solo se limito a seleccionar "Llamar a base"

Giannini:Oh, Yuudaime, necesita algo?  
Tsuna:Si, Giannini, podrias contactarme con Reborn?  
Giannini:Enseguida!

Reborn:Tsuna,que pasa? Descubriste algo nuevo?  
Tsuna:Reborn, al parecer en este mundo hay otros seres aparte de los humanos, pero aun asi tiene apariencia humana

Reborn:Hmm, interesante, has logrado saber algo mas?  
Tsuna:Si, al parecer estoy en japon, en una cuidad llamada Kuoh, aparte desde que llegue me siento mas fuerte  
Reborn:Hmm, eso es interesante, investigaremos, mientras tanto, ponte a entrenar.  
Tsuna:Si, eso pensaba, OH!, otra cosa mas, conoci a uno de esos seres, y me invito a entrar a la academia que ella asiste, se llamaba...Rias Gremory.

Reborn:Muy bien, te recomiendo pensarlo, eso es tu decicion, cualquier cosa Giannini y yo estaremos investigando, suerte. "Llamada Finalizada"

Tsuna:Bien, a entrenar!.

 **TIME SKIP**

Han pasado algunos dias y en resumen seria algo asi, Reborn le explico a Tsuna sobre las tres grandes facciones, las guerras y los Sacred Gears, tambien le explico que probablemente su aumento de poder se deba a que fue elegido como portador al llegar a ya, esto sorprendio a Tsuna, ya que eso era bastante "EPICO", Tsuna habia mejorado bastante con las armas de sus guardianes y estaba plateandose unirse a la Academia Kuoh.

 **Bueno eso es todo, dejenme sus sugerencias sobre el Harem y de como quieren que sean las armas de sus guardianes y de que faccion quieren que sea Tsuna, adios!.**


	2. Capitulo 2:High School DxD 2

El Dios Dimencional

Capitulo 2: Dimencion High School DxD Parte 2

[Rasennengan!] tecnicas

Tsuna:Que alivio. Personaje hablando

?:Unete a nosotros, sekyruitei. Desconocido hablando

*Hmp, espero que ese hervivoro se vuelva fuerte, o lo mordere hasta la muerte* Personaje pensando

/Draig:Venga, compañero no te quedes asi, derrotalo. Ser sin cuerpo hablando.

Tsuna estaba aprendiendo sobre la ciudad ya que en las ultimas semanas habia aprendido sobre magia y podia controlarla bastante bien, ya que segun lo que el le dijo a Reborn:" Wow, jamas pense que la magia seria tan facil de controlar, es como las Llamas de Ultima Voluntad, pero me costo mas la magia de fuego, ya que usualmente mis **[Bolas de fuego]** me explotaban en la cara".

Ahora mismo Tsuna se encontraba en un momento..."Peculiar"

?:Hola, tu eres Tsawada Tsuna, no?  
Tsuna:Amm, si, como lo sabes?  
?:Conoci a tu amiga, Rias-chan.

Tsuna:Oh, aun asi, que pasa?  
?:(Se sonroja):Bueno, es que... saldriasconmigoporfavor.-Dijo esperando que no entienda, lo que salio mal ya que Tsuna se sonrojo y desvio la mirada a esa pequeña mosca que se veia tan interesante.

Tsuna:Amm... pero ni siquiera se tu nombre...-dijo apenado-

Yuuma:OH! Soy Yuuma, Amano Yuuma! Solo hazlo como un favor si? Porfa-dijo suplicandole con la arma mas mortal del mundo:Los ojos de perrito!.

Tsuna:Bueno, esta bien, Yuuma-San...En el parque a las 2pm?  
Yuuma: SI! No te arrepentiras, Tsu-na-kun.-Dijo con un tono seductor y salio corriendo.

Tsuna:Como me conoce? Dijo que era amiga de Rias-san, pero... Bueno, que mas da, tratare de sacarle toda la informacion posible en nuestra "Cita". De momento, ire al parque un rato..

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tsuna estava en un parque, admirando la vista, mientras recordaba los momentos que paso con sus amigos, como cuando conocio a Gokudera, o cuando perdio a Uni, ese ultimo recuerdo le saco una lagrima traicionera sin que se de cuenta...

/?:Compañero, no llores, toma su muerte como una razon mas para hacerte mas fuerte.

Tsuna:Q-Q-Quien anda ahi?(Entra en modo Diying Will) Sera mejor que te muestres...

/Draig:Oh, porfavor, no te alarmes, despues de todo ya sabes que tienes un Sacred Gear *o varios, compañero* Soy Draig, el sekyriutei, vivo en tu brazo derecho.

Tsuna:Soy el Sekyriutei!?

/Draig:No solo eso, tienes 3 Sacred Gears, compañero, pero charlamos luego, alguien de la faccion de los angeles se acerca.

Tsuna:Espera como sabes eso?

?:Hola jovencito, que pasa?-Pregunto alguien de apariencia de unos 30 años con voz sutil y bondadosa, llevava un traje de vestir blanco con detalles dorados.

Tsuna:Ah, no nada, quien es usted?

Michael: Soy Michael, soy de la faccion de los angeles, pero eso ya lo sabias,no, Sekyruitei?  
Tsuna:Que quiere, lider de los angeles?

Michael:Oh, tranquilo, no vine a pelear, vine a proponerte que te unas a los Angeles, ya que persibo en ti un corazon sano y fuerte.

Tsuna:No lo se, ya me han propuesto eso anteriormente.. 

**Flash Back #1 (Demonios)**

Rias:Tsawada-kun, me dijiste que ya sabies sobre el mundo sobrenatural,cierto?

Tsuna estaba en el viejo edificio escolar en el salon del Club de Lo Oculto, se encontraba el solo con Rias, el ya habia conocido a Kiba,Koneko,Yuno Vladi la primera alfil de rias, la cual era una chica un poco bajita con cabello rubio un poco palido, ojos rojos y cara de faccion delicada y cuerpo de complexion habia conocido a Akeno, la fuku-buchou.

Tsuna:No lo se, dejeme pensarlo, Rias-san.

Rias:(Suspiro)Esta bien, gracias de antemano, Tsawada-kun.

 **Flash Back #1 Termina**

 **Flash back #2(Angeles Caidos)**

Azazel:Bueno, Tsawada, que piensas sobre unirte a los angeles caidos, devido a tu poder lo mas probable es que obtengas 6-8 alas, lo cual te daria el poder suficiente en nuestra organisacion para tener tu propio equipo y hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando eso no afecte a las otras facciones.

Tsuna:No lo se,Azazel-san,lo pensare un poco, ya que no estoy listo con el entrenamiento, aun asi gracias por ayudarme a entrenar.

 **Flash Back #2 Termina**

Michael:Hmm, supongo que las demas facciones fueron mas rapidas, aun asi, me gustaria que lo pienses, y, independientemente de tu respuesta, siempre cuenta conmigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

Tsuna:Gracias, Michael-san, aunque sea muy repentino, si hay algo en lo que me gustaria ayuda.-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa-

Michael:Que seria eso, Sekiriutei-san

Tsuna:Entrenamiento, necesito que me ayude a ser mas fuerte...-dijo con determinacion-

Michael:Bueno, yo estoy muy ocupado, pero Gabriel, una serafin, probablemente sea capaz de ayudarte con eso, la enviare mañana a este mismo lugar en la mañana, buenas tardes, seky-san.

Luego de eso MIchael desaparecio en un pilar de luz dorada y una barrera que el mismo habia puesto al llegar se desvanecio.

/Draig:Compañero, la tienes dificil, tendras que elegir entre las tres grandes facciones, por lo que te remiendo echarle un ojo a eso, y esa chica,Amano Yuuma, era un angel caido,asi que ten cuidado, compañero.

Tsuna:Si, lo note, gracias Draig.

Tsuna decidio caminar hasta su escondite en el bosque para hablar con Reborn y quizas regresar a Nanimori para traer a alguien consigo, ya que a pesar de haber dicho que no queria venir con alguien, se estaba sintiendo solo en estas semanas.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tsuna habia llegado al escondite y le conto a Reborn sobre lo que le ha pasado estas semanas, a lo que tenemos lo siguiente:  
Reborn:Hm, esto definitivamente es un problema, ya que al unirte a una de estas facciones, seras mas fuerte, eso seguro, pero tambien tendras mas enemigos te recomiendo pensarlo bien, ya que hemos descubierte sobre una posible gran amenaza para ti, es el-

Gokudera:Juudaime! Como esta? Se ha hecho mas fuerte? Espero que asi sea, ya que quiero batirme en duelo con usted cuando regrese!-dijo con esperanza y alegria-

Riohei:OE TSAWADA! CUIDATE AL EXTREMO! Y LUCHA AL EXTREMO!

Yamamoto:Oe, Tsuna, que tal? Descubri algo bastante interesante, al parecer Gokudera tiene novia.-Dijo con una sonrisa y cierta burla al final-

Gokudera:OE, MANIACO DEL BASEBALL, SE SUPONE QUE YO SE LO DIRIA AL DECIMO! NO DEBES DE ANDAR CONTANDO SECRETOS ASI PORQUE SI!-Gritaba furioso y un poco sonrojado mientras que perseguia de manera comica a Yamamoto quien solo reia mientras corria-

Tsuna:Jeje, esos no van a cambiar nunca, no?

Kyoko:Hola, Tsu-kun-dijo levemente sonrojada por la manera en la que lo llamo.

Tsuna:(Sonrojado)H-Hola, Kyoko-chan-Dijo con su tipica sonrisa sonrojando a Kyoko,Chrome y Haru, las ultimas dos hicieron un puchero que a opinion de Tsuna, era bastante lindo.

Chrome:Boss...Necesito su ayuda-dijo un poco triste, a lo que Reborn decidio contarle a Tsuna que Mukuro habia sido atacado por una nueva Mafia que se hacian llamar "NightRaid"

Tsuna:Hm, supongo que debo de mobilizar mi entrenamiento-dijo serio-

Tsuna:Tranquila Chrome, prometo que al terminar mi entrenamiento, ire a protegerlos.-Dijo con su sonrisa-

Tsuna:Giannini, tienes "eso"?

Giannini:Si, lo recibira en breve.  
Tsuna:Gracias, adios chicos, chicas, haganse fuertes para poder cambiar el futuro tan oscuro de la mafia.  
Todos:SI,JUUDAIME!. "Llamada Finalizada".

Tsuna recogio "eso" lo cual era una puerta que al cruzarla llevava a una dimension en la cual 1 dia de aqui es igual a 1 año alla.

 **TIME SKIP**

Habian pasado solo una semana de esa llamada, pero en la dimension habian pasado 7 años, pero aun asi Tsuna no habia envejecido, esto debido a que su cuerpo sufriria solo con el tiempo "real" por lo que Tsuna segui tecnicamente teniendo la misma edad,aun asi, el aura que emanaba su cuerpo era monstruosa, su cuerpo estaba mas tonificado y habia logrado dominar el poder de todos sus Sacred Gear, los cuales eran el **[Boosted Gear],** el **[Cannys Lycaeon]** y **[Hakaien(OG)]** y habia logrado alcanzar el **[Balance Breaker]** , el cual podia mantener por:  
 **[Boosted Gear]:1 año**

 **[Cannys Lycaeon]9 meses**

 **[Hakaien]:1 a** **ño**.

Tsuna habia enviado al **[Cannys Lycaeon]** a derrotar a la mafia enemiga de la cual Reborn le habia hablado, y por eso no pudo practicar con el tanto como con sus otros Sacred Gears, el habia decidido unirse a la faccion de

 **Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, decidi hacer este capitulo tan rapido deido a que queria explicar como es que Tsuna llegaria a ser GodLike, recuerden dejar sus sugerencias sobre a la faccion a la que quieren que Tsuna se una, y sobre el harem, hasta ahora seria:**

 **Kyoko-Principal**

 **Haru**

 **Chrome(Nagi)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **-Abierto**

 **-Abierto**

 **-Abierto**

 **-Abierto**


	3. Capitulo 3:NightRaid ataca

Un Dios Dimencional

Capitulo 3:NightRaid Ataca

[Rasennengan!] tecnicas

Tsuna:Que alivio. Personaje hablando

?:Unete a nosotros, sekyruitei. Desconocido hablando

*Hmp, espero que ese hervivoro se vuelva fuerte, o lo mordere hasta la muerte* Personaje pensando

/Draig:Venga, compañero no te quedes asi, derrotalo. Ser sin cuerpo hablando.

{Este es el ultimo capitulo de "Relleno" y el ultimo en el que tienen la posibilidad de sugerenciar una faccion para Tsuna, asi que dejen sus reviews sobre a cual faccion creen que Tsuna deveria unirse. El otro capitulo lo subire el Lunes}

Tsuna estaba en un debate interno sobre si aceptar o no una de las invitaciones de las facciones, estaba tan concentrado que no habia notado la mirada preocupada de sus guardianes y "amigas" ya que tenia un buen rato con una mirada perdida.

/Draig(Para Todos):Oe, compañero, deja de preocuparte por eso, viniste a Nanimori a despejar la mente, no?

Tsuna:Supongo... Es que es dificil decidir...(Dijo cansado)  
Gokudera(Murmura):Juudaime...

*BBBBOOOOOOMMMM*

Tsuna:DRAIG!  
/Draig: **[Weish Dragon Boosted Gear Scale Male]**

Tsuna:Huyan, yo me encargo!

Guardianes:Ayudaremos, Decimo.

Tsuna se lanzo hacia los atacantes golpeando y noqueando a un gran grupo de enemigos

Gokudera:Juudaime, mi turno.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa- **[Flame Arrow]** -dijo invocando su caja arma para empezar a disparar y matar a otro grupo de enemigos

Hibari:Hmp, herbiboros-dijo para empezar a derrotar(*cof*masacrar*cof*) a otro grupo de enemigos

Yamamoto/Riohei **:[Maximun Cannon di Squalo]** -Dijeron para que luego ambos cargaran Llamas en sus armas, luego Yamamoto tiro hacia arriba su arma horizontalmente para que Riohei le de un puñetazo de proporciones titanicas que causo que la espada fuera enviada con bastante velocidad a un grupo de enemigos mientras que las llamas de la espada tomaran la forma de en tiburon con la espada en el centro, al impactar el ataque la espada volvio hacia Yamamoto estilo bumerang mientras que donde estaban los enemigos solo quedaba un gran agujero y mucho humo, Tsuna y Draig sonrieron al notar que sus compañeros eran mas fuertes y que al fin podian trabajar en equipo, tambien se sorprendieron por la magnitud del ataque.

Lambo/Nagi: **[Thunder's God Illusion Of One Thousend Spears]** -Cuando terminaron de decir eso Nagi clavo su tridente en el suelo mientras que Lambo(Adulto) conseguia electricidad en sus Cuernos para transferirsela a Nagi, al hacer esto los enemigos restantes cayeron en una ilusion donde estaban crusificados y empezaba a llover lanzas de rayos, matandolos despues de poco.

Tsuna:Listo, supongo que eso era un mensaje... Que haremos, Reborn?

Reborn:Hm, asi que notaste mi presencia,eh? Supongo que deveriamos vengarnos, asi que preparence, en 3 dias atacaremos a NightRaid.

Tsuna:Bien, cambiando de tema, estoy orgulloso de ustedes amigos -dijo con una sonrisa made in Reborn sonrojando a las chicas y alegrando a los chicos de que su jefe estaba contento con su avance, sorpresivamente Hibari tambien estaba sonriendo.

/Draig:Compañero, tus otros Sacred Gears estan despiertos-dijo mientras Tsuna desaparecia su armadura y en su brazo derecho aparecia un tatuaje de una serpiente la cual estaba enroscada desde el hombro derecho hasta la muñeca donde estaba su cabeza, los ojos del tatuaje empezaron a brillar en un color azul celeste.  
/Hakaion:Buah, que siesta, de que me perdi?

Tsuna:De nada, serpiente floja, bueno casi nada, intentaron matarnos hace unos segundos.

el cuerpo de Tsuna empezo a emitir particulas negras que empezaron a formar la silueta de un gran lobo, despues de unos segundos su cuerpo dejo de emitir particulas y la silueta finalmente se pudo ver clara. Era un gran lobo de color azul oscuro que llevaba un espadon gris con el mango y detalles en blanco.

Cannys:Amo, como esta?-dijo mientras Tsuna empezaba a acariciar la cabeza del gran lobo que era el tamaño de Tsuna.

Tsuna: Bien, Haku-chan, tienes hambre?

Haku:WOOF

Tsuna:Hmm, luego les explico, chicos -dijo conteniendo su risa devido a la cara de incredulidad de todos exepto Reborn.

Reborn:Tranquilo, yo les explico-dijo tambien conteniendo su risa

Mientras que Reborn les explicaba a todos sobre la gran guerra de las tres facciones y los Sacred Gears, Tsuna y Haku fueron a comprar carne al mercado, el dependiente iba a reclamarle a Tsuna sobre su "perro" pero no pudo articular palabras gracias al asombro que tenia al ver un lobo tan grande y fuerte, aparte de que estaba "domesticado". Asi que el hombre paso todo el dia con esa cara de asombro.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Habian pasado algunos dias desde que los guardianes conocieron a los Sacred gears de Tsuna, ya se habian acostumbrado a ellos, y Tsuna ya habia tomado una decision.

Tsuna:Acepto, me unire a tu faccion.

?:Buena eleccion, y gracias.

 **Dependiendo de sus reviews, Tsuna se unira a la faccion sugerida, si el lunes no he recibido reviews sobre que faccion se unira Tsuna, lo hare a mi eleccion.**


	4. MUCHAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS!

Esto es solo para agradecer por todo! jamas pense que mi tonteria tendria 106 views!

Gracias a todos!

Tambien Gracias A:  
UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan - Por seguir, darle a favorito y tambien darme una buena sugerencia sobre la historia, la cual seguire al menos que me sugieran una de las facciones.

DBelfhegor - Por seguir la historia

Y A TODOS VOSOTROS QUE ESTAIS VIENDO MI HISTORIA!  
HASTA EL LUNES!

ATT:KGARRY


	5. Capitulo 4: High School DxD 3

El Dios Dimencional

Capitulo 4: Reunion De Las Tres Facciones(High School DxD 3)

Tsuna:Que alivio. Personaje hablando

?:Unete a nosotros, sekyruitei. Desconocido hablando

*Hmp, espero que ese hervivoro se vuelva fuerte, o lo mordere hasta la muerte* Personaje pensando

/Draig:Venga, compañero no te quedes asi, derrotalo. Ser sin cuerpo hablando.

Tsuna: No me unire a ninguna.

Riohei:Eh?

Gokudera:Entonces que hara, juudaime?

Tsuna:Voy a existir como una "cuarta faccion". Sere neutral ante las demas facciones, y, si me lo solicitan, hare la paz con ellas.

Yamamoto:Hm, buena idea, pero, porque?

Tsuna:Seria un problema si me uno a una de ellas. Las otras dos me querran muerto devido a mi poder, y ustedes van a correr peligro. Pero si soy neutral a todas ellas, tecnicamente no soy una amenaza para ellos.

Reborn:Entonces, mejor regresa, yo me despedire de "ellas" por ti(V:)

Tsuna:Adios...

Tsuna se fue por el telecomunicador dimencional y aparecio en la entrada de la mansion en HSDxD. Despues de algunos dias y algunas reuniones con los otros lideres,se encontro a Rias de camino al parque y se pusieron a hablar.

Tsuna:Tome una decision.

Rias:Que decidiste?

Tsuna:No me unire a ninguna de las facciones.

Rias:Entonces, deveria considerarte un enemigo?-Dijo mientras todos sus siervos se tensaban y cambiaban a expresion seria.

Tsuna:No. Pero, aun si fuera asi, ninguno de tus siervos podria derrotarme.

Dijo mientras todos se tranquilizaban al escuchar que no era un enemigo, pero todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de verguenza.

Rias:Estas diciendo que mis siervos son debiles?-Dijo en tono amenazador.

Tsuna:No, ellos son fuertes, pero yo soy mas fuerte. Pelear conmigo solo les causara daños a ti y a tus "siervos". En cambio yo, me volvere mas poderoso. Aun asi, no vine solo a decirte lo de mi neutralidad, tambien vine a avisarte que los cuatro Maou, Azazel y Michael decidieron que asistiera a la reunion devido a que, a mi y a mis "siervos" se nos considerara como la cuarta faccion.

Rias:Siervos?

Tsuna:Si, recibi ofrenda de paz de cada una de las facciones.

 **Flash Back**

Sirchez:Tsawada-san, esta sera la penultima reunion que tenemos planeada por ahora, la ultima sera la reunion en la Academia Kuoh.

Azazel:Te hemos reunido aqui devido a que, como ofrenda de paz, cada faccion ha decidido darte un "regalo"como muestra de amistad, por parte de nosotros, los angeles caidos, se te instruira en el poder basico de la luz.

Sirchez:Por parte de los demonios.

Ajuka:Se te dara un set completo de Evil Pieces modificadas.

Michael:Y por parte de el cielo, tendras en tu poder la Dragon Slayer definitiva, Ascalon.

 **Flash Back End.**

Rias:Y tienes son tus siervos?

Tsuna:Los conoceran en la reunion, y, tambien como una ofrenda de mi parte, les mostrare a todos ustedes de donde vengo.

Akeno:A que te refieres?

Rias:Supongo que lo sabremos ese dia, no Tsawada?

Tsuna:Asi es, mi otra ofrenda es entrenarlos a todos ustedes. Sirchez piensa que es lo mejor.

Akeno:O OE! COMO PUEDES HABLAR TAN CONFIADAMENTE DEL MAOU!

Tsuna:Eso es porque soy igual a el, y porque el insistio en que si no lo llamaba asi, tenia que llamarlo Onii-sama-dijo mientras sudaba frio.

Rias:Perdon por eso.-dijo con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Tsuna:Adios.

Despues de algunas horas, todos los lideres y sus representantes estaban reunidos en la Academia Kuoh. estaban:Sirchez junto con Rias y su nobleza, Azazel con Penemue, Kalawarner,Mittelt y Raynare,Serafall con Sona y su nobleza,Y Ajuka estaba Michael junto con Irina y Gabriel, y ovbiamente Tsuna junto con sus Guardianes,Kyoko y Reborn.

Sirchez:Sean todos bienvenidos, esta reunion se hizo con el fin de unir a las cuatro facciones en una sola, y tambien presentar a la cuarta faccion aqui presente. Dijo mientras el, y todos los presentes le hacian una reverencia a Tsuna y sus Guardianes.

Tsuna:G-Gracias, pero no es necesario, recuerde que todos somos amigos el dia de hoy, y probablemente por todos los tiempos.

Sirchez:Bueno, aun asi, por favor, Tsawada-kun, podrias presentarnos a tus acompañantes?

Tsuna:Claro, el es Reborn, mi primera Reina.

Reborn:Ciaossu.

Tsuna: Ella es Chrome, mi segunda Reina.

Chrome:H-Hola, Azazel-sama, Michael-Sama, Maous-sama

Tsuna:El es Riohei, mi primera torre.

Riohei:Respetos a todos, AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna:El es Gokudera, mi primer Peon.

Gokudera:Hola, Maous-sama, Michael-Sama, Pajarraco :D

Azazel:O OE! Ya hablamos sobre ese apodo, Flame Arrow-Chan.

Gokudera:Si Seras hijo de-

Tsuna:Ya basta, Gokudera.

Gokudera:Si Juudaime, lo siento.

Tsuna: Mi segunda torre, Hibari.

Hibari:Hmp,hervivoros.-a todos les crecio una gran gota en la nuca por su comportamiento pero,:

Tsuna:HAHAHA! Hibari, creo que ellos ya no son hervivoros, todos los aqui presentes son capacez de desayunarse a Byakuran.

Hibari:Hmp, supongo que son casi carnivoros.

Tsuna:Eso, es algo supongo.

Mi primer alfil,Lambo.

Lambo:Oe, Mafioso, cuando prodre comer?

Tsuna:Pronto, Lambo.

Mi segundo alfil,Kyoko.

Kyoko:H-Hola a todos, señores y señoras.

Michael:Hm, Tsuna Tsawada-dono, como es que consiguio otra Reina?

Tsuna:Bueno, realmente tengo el doble de fichas que lo normal, y son todas mutadas.

Rias/Azazel:Q-Q-QUEEE!

Tsuna:Bueno, esto devido a que imbui demaciado poder en las que terminaron mutando y multiplicandose.-Dijo mientras mostraba un Caballo de color Naranja chillon, que tenia el emblema de vongola en la parte de adelante, aunque no es como si ellos supieran de que es.

Tsuna:Y mi Caballero,Yamamoto.

Yamamoto:Ciaossu, señores lideres.-Y si, devido al entrenamiento con Reborn, Yamamoto termino cogiendo su saludo.

Sirchez:Bueno ahora que tu nobleza esta explicada, nos podrias decir de donde vienes?

Tsuna les conto todo lo que paso, desde que conocio a Reborn, hasta que vino a esta dimencion. Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia, y por la determinacion de Tsuna, era poco.

Tsuna: Eso es todo, creo que no me falto ningun detallle.

Aunque, creo que tendremos que dejar la charla para mas tarde.-Dijo mientras veia que empezaban a aparecer magos de la entrada a la academia, y que en el techo de esta, un gran circulo se formaba, del cual salio una gran bola de fuego, pero antes de que estallara contra la academia:

Tsuna:Cambio Forma!-Dijo mientras Aparecia una capa extendida delante de el, y Tsuna con el Boosted Gear le daba Boosts a la capa la cual comenzo ha crecer, hasta ser el doble d grande que la bola de fuego, la cual estampo directamente contra la capa, pero esta rapidamente rodeo toda la bola de fuego tragandoce toda la explocion. Al desaparecer la bola de fuego, la capa se hizo mas y mas pequeña adoptar la forma de un Gran leon Amarillo con ojos naranjas y un casco gris con azul, curiosamente estaba envuelto en llamas.

Tsuna:Natsu, estas bien?

Natsu:Grr *Si*

Tsuna:Ven aca campeon.- en eso el gran leon se convirtio en unos Guantes grices los cuales Tsuna se coloco.

Tsuna:Hay que defender la academia, los demonios se encargaran de investigar como detener el ataque, ya que es probable que se esten teletransportando aqui. Los angeles,los Angeles Caidos y mis guardianes se encargaran de derrotar a los magos, Sirchez, Azazel, Michael-dono, lucharan contra sus jefes, Kathelia Leviatan, sal de ahi y enfrantate a mi, si es que puedes.

Al decir eso todos asintieron, otros como: Hibari, un grupo de demonios y un grupo de angeles caidos asintieron de mala gana, mientras que de atras de un arbol, salia la mencionada con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kathelia:Ara ara, quien diria que me encontraria con la Cuarta Faccion, eh? Quieres divertirte un rato, mocoso?

Tsuna:Lo siento, pero Azazel tiene asuntos pendientes contigo.

Kathelia:Eh a que te refie- No pudo terminar porque recibio una lanza de luz en su hombro.

Azazel:Calla, bruja, a pelear!

Azazel y Kathelia se enfrazcaron en una lucha donde Azazel tenia ventaja sobre Kathelia, pero antes de que Azazel pudiera matar a Kathelia, un gran tentaculo se formo de la espalda de esta:

Kathelia:No...Morire...Sin...Llevarme...A...Uno...De...Ustedes- dijo jadiando debido al cansancio.

Azazel:Buena idea, autodestruccion, pero no me intereseza mirir hoy, dijo mientras que formaba una Katana de luz y se cercenaba el brazo en cuestion, 3 segundos despues Kathelia imploto en una bola de poder demoniaco.

Pero antes de que Azazel pudiera descansar, una armadura blanca lo estampo fuertemente contra el suelo, y se elevo un poco.

Azazel:Con que asi estamos, eh, Vali?

Vali:Lo siento, pero este lado parece ser divertido.

En ese momento los magos dejaron de aparecer y segundos despues ya no quedaba ningun mago, entonces Vali noto a Tsuna que se acercaba con Rias y su sequito, los lideres y los guardianes de Tsuna.

Todos se detuvieron a algunos metros de Vali.\

Vali:Oh, pero mira nada mas, es el Sekyruitei y su "Cuarta Faccion". Esto debe ser una broma, yo que soy hijo de un Maou y mitad humano, contra un simple estudiante de secundaria que ni siquiera es mas que un humano.

Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero salieron de su asombro al escuchar:

Gokudera:OE BASTARDO,NO TE REFIERAS AL DECIMO COMO SI FUERA MENOS QUE TU!-Grito en colera Gokudera, pero Tsuna le hizo un gesto de manos para que se cambara.

Tsuna:Que quieres, Hakuryukou?

Vali:Solo quiero divertime contigo un rato.

Tsuna:Yo vengo de turismo, no me intereza pelear contigo-Dijo con un tono burlon al comienzo, y luego hablo con tono sereno.

Vali:Hm, he escuchado que te preocupas por tus camaradas, entonces eso significa que deveria matar a tus amigos?

Esto molesto a Tsuna, pero se contuvo, ya que no queria destrozar Japon en su pelea/Sip, Tsuna podria destrozar Japon si peleara en serio/.

Tsuna:No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Al ultimo que se metio con mi familia, no le fue muy bien.

Vali:Hm, eso significa que, aparte de matar a tus amigos, deveria matarte a ti? VENGA! ESO ES MEJOR! - Exclamo antes de enviar un torrente de poder hacia los G.D.T(Guardianes De Tsuna), pero antes de impactar, Tsuna lo bloqueo con su capa.

Vali:HALF DIMENCION: dijo Vali, mientras sus alas crecian y empezaban a enviar hondas, Vali apunto al viejo edificion escolar antes de que este se reduciera a la mitad.

Azazel:Hm, uso una tecnica prohibida.

Rias:Como es eso justo?

Azazel:Bueno, nosotros tambien tenemos un as bajo la manga. OE TSUNA!

Tsuna:Hm?

Azazel:Como ya notaste, esa habilidad divide las cosas a la mitad, lo que significa, que tambien reducira a tus Guardianes a la mitad, matandolos.

Tsuna:*Que, m-mis amigos van a morir? Pero, esto, esto no...* NO ME JODAS![BOOST] POR QUE TENDRIAN QUE MORIR MIS AMIGOS POR TU CONVENIENCIA? [BOOST] [BOOST] JODETE[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] - Tsuna empezo a cargar muchos aumentos con ayuda de Draig(Nota:A partir de ahora hasta que diga YA, Tsuna va a estar reuniendo 20 aumentos por segundo)

Tsuna se "teletransporto" frente a vali, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que le rompio el casco y su nariz

Tsuna:Eso es por Kyoko!-Dijo y luego le pego una patada en la espalda que le rompio toda la armadura y lo envio al suelo pero antes de estamparse:

Tsuna:Por Chrome!- dijo dandole un rodillazo que le rompio las costillas y lo envio devuelta hacia arriba.  
Tsuna:Por el disiplinado Hibari!-Dijo y le dio un golpe en la cara con sus Tonfas que hizo que cayera inconsciente al piso, para segundos despues estamparse con fuerza en el cesped, haciendo que terminara de romperse todos los huesos faltantes y provocando una grave hemorragia interna.

(YA)Tsuna:hmp, supongo que me pase.

/Draig/Hakaion/:Se lo merecia.

Tsuna:Aunque...creo que use demaciados...[Boost]-Dijo cansado y a punto de desfallecer, preocupando a todos en el lugar hasta que.

Haku:Exagerado..-Dijo apareciendo y solto su espadon para armar una pequeña esfera de poder la cual estampo en Tsuna pero en vez de dañarlo este fue curado al instante.

Tsuna:Bueno, ya no tengo que dormir por dos minutos-Dijo con burla.

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, aclarare algunas cosas:**

 **No hubo compromiso con Riser dado que en este fic no existe la familia Phoenix, si abra uno mas adelante pero no spoiler XD**

 **Tsuna y sus Guardianes ahora son la cuarta faccion, varias personas con Sacred Gears y la gente de Vongola se unira pero no dare muchos detalles ya que eso pasa a ultimo plano.**

 **Para el que no entendio lo de las Evil Pieces:**  
 **Tsuna NO es demonio ni ninguno de sus Guardianes, estas son E.P especiales hechas solo para Tsuna como ofrenda de paz, Tsuna tiene el doble de E.P devido a que cuando Ajuka le pidio que imbuyera su poder en la caja esa XD Tsuna uso un 42% de su poder, pero Tsuna al ser tan OP devido a sus Sacred Gears, su mitad Dragon y su ascendencia demoniaca(sera explicada luego). Bueno como sea, Tsuna al ser tan OP causo que las E.P tuvieran que dividirse y mutar para soportar la gran carga de poder, y el sello Vongola es gracias a que utilizo sus guantes y su llama al crear la esfera de poder.**

 **Saludos a: conanblack1 por seguir esta historia.**

 **El "Arco" de Naruto sera dentro de algunos episodios, no tengo claro cuantos pero seran de 10-15 mas.**

 **Aqui el Harem de Tsuna:**

 **Kyoko-Principal**

 **Haru**

 **Chrome(Nagi)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **-Sona**

 **-Serafall**

 **-Gabriel**

 **-Kuroka**

 **-Rossweisse**

 **-Grayfia**

 **En Dimencion Naruto:**  
 **-Fem! Sasuke**

 **-Naruko**

 **-Kushina**

 **-Mikoto**

 **-Taran(OG)**

 **-Tsunade.**


	6. Perdón Y Nuevas Reglas

Pido disculpas por no actualizar, he estado esperando sus reviews pero prometo que hoy subire un nuevo capitulo!

También quería informar que de ahora en adelante subire capitulos los fines de semana PERO solo si el campitulo anterior alcanza 5 reviews, ya que solo así se que les gusta!


	7. Un Dios Dimencional capitlo 5

El Dios Dimencional

Capitulo 4: Encuentro con el prometido(High School DxD)

Tsuna:Que alivio. Personaje hablando

?:Unete a nosotros, sekyruitei. Desconocido hablando

Hmp, espero que ese hervivoro se vuelva fuerte, o lo mordere hasta la muerte* Personaje pensando

/Draig:Venga, compañero no te quedes asi, derrotalo. Ser sin cuerpo hablando.

 **Antes de empezar, les recomiendo leer el Perdon que subi antes ya que ahi eXplico las nuevas reglas para nuevo** **capitulo**

 **NOTA:sip, de pendejo puse titulo equivocado y puse video en vez de capitulo xD ya lo arregle**

Tsuna:Algo anda mal...

Rias:Que pasa?

Gokudera:Tambien lo siento... Definitivamente algo anda mal...

Tsuna:Muy bien todos, nos vamos!

Guardianes:HAI!

De esa manera Tsuna y sus piezas volvieron a la base, donde Gokudera empezo a llorar sin parar, y los demas solo mantuvieron la cabeza agachada y con una eXpresion triste.

Gokudera:B-Bianchi...

Tsuna:B-Bianchi-san..?

Bianchi:L-L-Lo S-Sien-To.. N-No pude r-resistir...

Tsuna:Quienes fueron?

Bianchi:N-NightRa...

Gokudera:Bianchi?Bianchi!BIANCHI!

Tsuna pudo ver como Bianchi dejaba de respirar mientras Gokudera lloraba. De repente Gokudera empezó a llorar sangre y cayo muerto ante los ojos de Tsuna. Tsuna estaba shockeado, se giró hacia sus otros guardianes y pudo ver como todos empezaban a llorar sangre y decian: "Tú nos maldeciste. Tú nos traicionaste. Nos engañaste. Nos mentiste sobre tu mismisima existencia. No nos mereces." Tsuna había empezado a llorar, y dijo:

Tsuna: LO SIENTO! SÉ QUÉ DEBÍA HABERLEA DICHO! PERO TENÍA MIEDO! MIEDO DE QUE ME ABANDONARÁN Y DEJARAN DE CONFIAR EN MI! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! PERDONADME!! NO QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE ERA UN DEMONIO DE SANGRE PÚRA! PERO PERDONENME!!.

Cuando Tsuna abrío los ojos más tarde, pudo ver que todo estaba bien, todos estaban vivos, Bianchi lo veia con confusion, Gokudera/Yamamoto/Ryohei/Haru/Kyoko con asombró y Hibari/Reborn con interés.

Tsuna:Are? Todo fue, una ilusión?

Reborn:No sé que te paso, pero si sé que tienes que explicar algo, Tsuna..

Gokudera:Juudaime? Es en serio usted Un demonio?

Tsuna:he... Así es..

 **Flash Back**

Mamá:Tsu-kun..Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...

Tsuna(1 día antes de entrar a la academia):Que pasa,Mamá?

Mamá:Crees en lo sobrenatural?

Tsuna:Te refieres a fantasmas? Bueno...Sí.

Mamá:Sabes que no solo los fantasmas son entes sobrenaturales?

Tsuna: A no?

Mamá:No. También los Angeles, Angeles Caídos y Demonios son seres sobrenaturales.

Tsuna:A que viene eso Mamá?

Mamá:Que pasaría sí tu y yo fueramos Demonios?

Tsuna:Jajaja, eso no es posible Mamá.

Mamá:Pero, que pasaría?

Tsuna:Entonces..Seríamos seres despreciables,Feos,Y nos alimentaríamis de las almas.Y alimentarnos de las almas de la gente no está bien.

Mamá:Pero, y si no lo hicieramos? Y sí todos los seres sobrenaturales parecieran humanos, hablaran como ellos y coman como ellos? Y si la unicas diferencias entre ellos sean sus alas y sus formas de defenderse?

Tsuna:No lo sé, por que te interesa tanto el tema?

Mamá:Porque...Nosotros somos Demonios de clase Maou

Tú tienes sellado en tí un poder capaz de eliminar a DxD, la entidad suprema. Ese poder solo depende de tu voluntad, tu Ultima Voluntad.

Tsuna:...

Despues de esa charla, Tsuna se mantuvo pensando en eso, durante día y noche, muchas veces se dormía muy tarde pensando en eso, y por esa razón le costaba levantarse en la mañana. También pensaba en eso durante las clases, lo que llevaba a que se distrayera de clases y sacara malas notas. Se habia vuelto más distraido debido a eso, y se había vuelto más miedoso, había perdido su valentía, su voluntad...Todo hasta que conoció a Reborn, y a su vez, a sus amigos. Decidió mantener eso en secreto por miedo a que sus amigos, es más, su familia lo odiase, le tuviese miedo.

 **Flash Back End**

Tsuna:Bueno.. Ese es mi motivo.

Reborn:...Interesante, sin duda, por esa razón sentía tanto poder en tí, pero supongo que aún esta sellado.

Guardianes(Hombres):Tsuna...

Hibari:Que tan fuerte eres en realidad,herbivoro?-susurró

Kyoko:Tsuna-kun! Yo jamás te odiaré! Yo siempré te voy a amar!

Nagi:Yo también, Boss!

Tsuna:Chicas..! -Dijo antes de ser abrazado por ambas, quienes luego lo besaron en la boca, primero Kyoko y despues Nagi.Haru se unió despues y lo besó con pasión, pero no siguieron debido a que estaban en publico.

Reborn sonrió al ver que Dame Tsuna se había vuelto más fuerte, más inteligente, más calmado y tenía su propio Harem, el cual era mas grande de lo que Tsuna pensaba, ya que Reborn había notado las miradas que le mandaban las chicas Gremory Y las chicas Sitri.

de repente sonó el telefono de

Tsuna:Sí?

Rías:Tsuna-kun, ven al salón del club, te necesito, pero ven solo!-dijo con duda y prisa.

Tsuna:Ya voy, espera Gremory-san!

dijo antes de desaparecer de allí solo.

 **CLUB INVESTIGACION OCULTA**

Tsuna:Gremory-san?

Rías: no hay tiempo, toma mi virginidad!

Tsuna: Espera qu-

Rías:Es tu primera vez? Yo tambien, aprendamos juntos,sí?-Dijo nerviosa mientras se quitaba su chaleco y su camisa y acostaba a Tsuna en una cama para luego sentarse sobre su pantalón.

Tsuna:Detente,Rías.-Dijo serio-Dime que te pasa? Que te tiene angustiada?

Rías:Es..Esque estoy comprometida. Estoy comprometida con un maldito! Mis padres me obligarán a casarme con us desgraciado que odio!.

Tsuna:Hm...Supongo que dijeron algo como "Es por el bien del inframundo, Blah Blah Blah."-Finalizó con voz burlona.

Rías:Jejeje, si, algo así.

Tsuna:Tranquila...Yo te liberaré de esa maldición,porque una persona tán encantadora como tú merece elegir con quién se compromete.

Rías:Ya lo hicé..-Dijo antes de besar a Tsuna quién respondió el beso. Segundos despues se separaron por un circulo magico que ambos reconocieron como el de la casa Gremory.

Rías:Grayfia..

Tsuna:Quién?

Grayfia:Rías-Ojousama, no debe mostrar su cuerpo a gente como est-

Grayfia:TSUNA-SAMA! PERDONEME! SIGAN EN LO SUYO!!!-Dijo mientras intentó salir en un circulo magico pero la mano de Tsuna la detuvo.

Tsuna:Tranquila, Grayfia-chan, no pasó nada.-Dijo mientras se acerco al oído de Grayfia-Ademas, sabes que tú serías la primera..-Dijo en voz baja.

Grayfia:Lo siento..Supongo que mal interprete el escenario...

Tsuna:No hay problema, pero...

Grayfia:Es alguién que usted conoce,Byakuran..

Tsuna:Maldición! Pensé haberlo desaparecido hace tiempo.

Grayfia:El encontró una forma al igual que usted de viajar entre di

igual que usted, pero esta debil ya que consumé mucha energía su viaje por eso quiere a Rías. Puede succionar su poder para viajar otra vez.

Tsuna:Eso no va a pasar, es una promesa.

Grayfia/Rías:Por eso me enamoré de tí...

Grayfia/Rías:QUE! YO ME ENAMORÉ PRIMERO!

Tsuna:Tranquílas chicas, yo las quiero a todas por igual.-Dijo para luego ser besado por ambas.

Grayfia:Aún así, pronto lo conocerán,Rías-Ojousama,Tsuna-Sama

Tsuna:No hay problema, me encargaré de que no vuelba-dijo con una mirada sería, mientras que sin darsé cuenta activaba sus llamas.

Grayfia/Rías*Se ve tan sexy*

 **Al Otro Día, Academia Kuoh**

Yo,Kiba.

Kiba:Hola,Tsuna, Yamamoto,Gokudera

Tsuna:Vamos al club de lo oculto, _lo_ siento.

Kiba:Es _el_ cierto?

Tsuna:Así es.

Yamamoto:Quién?-Le preguntó a Gokudera.-Es el prometido de Gremory-san, su familia la obligará a casarse con él-Sin nada más que decir, todos se dirijieron al club.

Allí pudieron ver como se estaba formando un circulo magíco que nadié reconoció.

Byakuran:Mi Rías, aquí estás.-Dijo un hombre en sus 30 con peinado estilo copa de color negro, con una camisá manga larga color negro, pantalones negros con botas negras y una especie de armadura verde arriba de su ropa.(Es la ropa y armadura de Burent en Akame Ga Kill.)

Rías:Dejame,Byakuran.-Dijo con fastidio mientras que Byakuran intentaba tocarla, eso hasta que recibió un puñetazo en la barriga.

Tsuna:Dejala,perra.-Dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo.

Byakuran:Tu quien te cre-

Byakuran:TSUNA! MALDITO!-Dijo antes de intentar de golpear a Tsuna, pero este lo veía en camara lenta, así que solo se echo a un lado y contra ataco con una patada que lo estampo contra el suelo.

Tsuna:Ya no soy el niño de antes,Byakuran.He derrotado a Ophis y a Great Red,Juntos.

Rías:QUE?!

Grayfia:Así es, Tsu-kun barrió el suelo con ambos hace tiempo.

Byakuran:Imposible! Esas entidades solo se interesan en otras entidades tan poderosas como ellas!

Tsuna:Así es, Emo-chan.

Todos incluyendo al sequito de Byakuran se echaron a reir sin poder soportarlo.

Grayfia:Ok, ya basta. Conozcanse, vuelvo pronto.

Byakuran:Y...Estas son tus piezas,Rías?-Dijo mas calmado y com burla en su voz mientras veía a la nobleza Gremory y los guardianes de Tsuna(Byakuran no los reconoce, así que piensa que son parte de la nobleza de Rías)

Rías:Así es, algún problema?

Byakuran:Han decidido que esto se resolvera por un Raiting Game,y los unicos de tu nobleza que me pueden hacer algo son La pelinegra y los peligrices.-Dijo con mas burla.

Rías:Lo siento, pero no tendrás el honor de pelear contra ellos ya que los de traje

son la nobleza de Tsuna.

Byakuran:Hm? No puedo sentir poder demoniaco en tí, acaso eres tan debil que tu poder demoniaco es núlo?

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo! Recuerden dar sus Reviews y ver mi _Perdón_.**

 **Hasta prónto** **.Denme sus Reviews sobre si quieren Lemmon en el siguiente capitulo. No pondré el Harem ya que esta en los capitulos anteriores y no tengo tiempo.**


	8. MIERDA

Ayer estaba haciendo el capitulo 6 contra Byakuran, y cuando termine, lo guarde y me fuí a dormir, hoy me despierto y NO ESTA! ME CAGO EN TODO! ERAN 5K MALDITAS PALABRAS!

UF. Hoy subire el capitulo DE NUEVO pero no será tán largo. Espero me entiendan.


	9. Esperenme!

Holiwis, soy io, este aviso es para decirles que empezaré a trabajar el capitulo 6, lo subiré hoy o mañana, dependiendo de cuan largo lo haga, lo que si os puedo asegurar es:

Acercamiento TsunaxAkeno.

Escena de escuela donde Tsuna gana respeto.

Batalla y cambio de forma de Tsuna.

Muerte de un Maou.

TsunaxGrayfia lemmon(Mi primera vez haciendo lemmons, no me juzgen)

Aclaramiento:

 **PONDRE UN ANUNCIO CADA LEMMON, YA QUE TSUNA TRATARÁ A SUS NOVIAS COMO ESCLAVA SEXUALES, CULPA DE DRAIG. ASI LOS SENSIBLES A ESTAS SITUACIONES PUEDEN SALTARSELA**


	10. Un Dios Dimencional 6(12)

Tsuna estaba en clases, pensando sobre algunas cosas, estaba tan sumido en sus divagaciones, que no notó como todos sus compañeros lo miraban, el profesor arto de llamarlo le tiró la tiza, Tsuna al sentir peligro cerca, cambió a una expresión sería, que no paso desapersibida por nadie, y agarró en pleno vuelo la tiza, para despues apretarla hasta que se descompuso.

Tsuna:Hm?-Dijo sin darse cuenta que todos lo miraban sorprendidos, Motohama y Matsudan intentaron, por alguna razón golpearlo por ser tan pro, Tsuna tan solo sacó de combate a Motohama con una patada a los pies haciendo que este caíga de rodillas, y otra patada horizontal en la cara que hizo que este se golpeara con una mesa y quedara inconsciente. Matsuda intento atacarlo por la espalda, le dio un codazo en la barriga sin voltear, luego lo tiro al suelo y le apunto con sus dos dedos en forma de arma:

Tsuna:'Puff' Pierden, saquense de mi vista.-Todos, sin exepcion estaban sorprendido, nadíe conocía el lado "Chico Malo" de Tsuna, habían escuchado que defendió a varías compañeraa de unos matones, pero solo tenían los testimonios de ellas mismas.

 **Flash B.**

Tsuna iba de compras, ya que necesitaba cosas para comer. De repente escuchó como algunas voces femeninas decían:

?:Dejenos, fracasados!

se acerco un poco al callejón de donde vinieron esas voces, y pudo ver como Sona Sitri,Akeno y dos chicas mas que no conocia estaban rodeadas de "Chicos Malas" se acercó y dijo:

( _Desde ahora no voy a poner nombres cuando sea ovbio de qué personaje este a la palabra)_ Algún problema,chicas?-Las chicas lo miraron como su ultima esperanza, y uno de ellos dijo:

Oe, tu quién eres? No te metas bastardo.

Tsuna:Oe,Oe. Que yo sepa, los unicos maricas aquí tratando de violar a unas chicas indefensas, porque no se meten con alguien como yo? Será porque Lihyo se fue de la ciudad despues de _esa_ paliza?

Uno de los matones retrasados:Oe! e-es im-p-posible qu-e t-tu seas e-e-l Vigilante!

Tsuna:Oh, asi que si me reconoces? Entonces porque no se van de aqui antes de que me arrepienta?-Ante esto, todos los "chicos malos" se marcharon corriendo, mientras que en el suelo dejaban marcas de procedencia dudosa, todos ellos se fueron a exepcion del tipico idiota que intento atacar a Tsuna,quien lo agarró del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared Tsuba hizo el

MAXIMUN CANNON!-Tsuna golpeo al hombre tán fuerte, que se incrusto aún mas en la pared y se pudo escuchar claramente como sus huesos crujían y el caía muerto. Tsuna solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, suavizó su expresión y volteo a mirar a las chicas.

C.Q.N.C.1(Ch Que N Conc):Gracias,Tsawada-san,es muy amable de su parte el hecho de que nos salvo, me retiró, pero estare infinitamente agradecida con usted, me llamo Haku. Adios.

C.Q.N.C.2:Muchas gracias,Tsawada-san, definitivamente necesitabamos a un principe dorado(esto ya que Tsuna iba completamente vestido de color dorado y amarillo)Me llamo Milk, yo tambien me marcho.

Sona:Gracias,Tsuna-san, pero no lo necesitaba.-Dijo sonrojada ya que la ropa de Tsuna se le pegó al cuerpo por el sudor y ella podía apreciar perfectamente sus musculos y su six pack (v:).-Adios.-dijo y se fue corriendo totalmente sonrojada algo que no paso desapercibido por Tsuna.

Tsuna:Soy tan sexy?-Dijo con burla mirando a Akeno, quien solo asintió sonrojada.

Akeno:Muchas gracias por salvarnos,Tsuna-kun. Hay algo que quería preguntarte,quieressalirconmigoporfavor?-Dijo super rapido tratando de que Tsuna no entendiera, pero este entendió.

Claro,Akeno-san,sería un honor salir con semejante preciocidad.-Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar aún mas(si es posible) a Akeno.

Akeno:Este domingo a las 9am en el parque central. -dijo antes de besar a Tsuna de manera tierna, Tsuna correspondio el beso. Al terminar este, Tsuna le acarició el rostro y dijo.

Espero que Rias-san no me crucifique.-Ante esto, Akeno solo sonrio mientras en algún lugar de Kuoh, cierta pelirroja que iba caminando estornudo fuertememte. Volviendo a la pareja, Tsuna le dio otr beso a Akeno y la acompaño hasta su casa, el luego se marchó a comprar la comida.

 **En la noche(Paliza a Byakuran,donde?)**

Rias y su sequito aparecieron en un circulo rojo con el circulo Gremory(Les voy a dar descripción leve de los siervos de Rías, la mayoría los conoce, pero necesito relleno aparte cambie a Asia(Ella estara en el sequito de Tsuna) y a Issei/Tsuna.

Rias era una chica de cuerpo de infarto con el pelo rojo carmesí, ojos azúl verdosos y piel blanca. Ella era la pieza Rey. Akeno era una chica pelimorada con el pelo oscuro atado en un cola alta,cuerpo aún mas curvado que el de Rías con ojos negros y piel un poco mas oscura que Rías. Pieza:Reina.

Koneko, era una loli peliblanca con los ojos color miel,mirada estoica y piel clara. Pieza:Torre.

Kiba era un chico que era la definición total de principe, cabello rubio y ojos comor azúl grisaceo. Pieza:Caballero.

Miwao Shiro era una chica de origen chino con pelo marrón claro estilo bob con ojos color café y piel clara con un cuerpo 76-54-82(las demas no las puse, porque es mas a su imaginación, ya que en los fics le ponen medidas propias, pero esta es OG y dudo salga en otro lado) Pieza: Alfíl

Ai era una pelirroja con el cabello estilo corto asimetrico con ojos azúl cielo y medidas 89-57-84. Pieza:Torre.

Algunos segundos despues se pudo apreciar el circulo magíco de Tsuna(Creo que lo deje en el anterior caputlo) y de este salen él, Reborn y los guardianes de Tsuna.

Tsuna:Hé? Rias-san, quienes son ellas?-Dijo Tsuna curioso viendo a las siervas nuevas de Rias.

Ai:Soy Miu Ai guapo, que tal si nos "conocemos mejor" despues de esto?-Dijo en tono seductor. A lo que Tsuna decidio seguirle el juego.

Tsuna:No me parece mala idea bonita,me llamo Tsawada Tsunayoshi, pero llamame Tsuna. Es una pena que nos conozcamos hasta ahora,no?-Dijo con una voz que todas catalogaron como conquistadora y caliente. Tsuna se acerco al oído de ella y le susurro:

Aunque, no me importaría "conocerte mas a fondo" aqui mismo.-La chica sonrio y le guiño el ojo sensualmente.

Akeno:Ara Ara, es esto perversion a la primera vista? Porque no me invitan?

Kyoko:Y-Yo T-Ta-Tambien!

Hibari:Al parecer te has vuelto todo un "carnivoro" Tsawada Tsuna.-Todos los que lo conocían exp Tsuna se sorprendieron enormemente ya que Hibari estaba sonriendo fuera de un combate!

Tsuna:Bueno, ahora en serio, cuando comienza esto?. Me estoy cocinando.- diji antes de sentarse en una silla mientras subia sus pies a una mesa y usaba sus brazos como almuadas.

Ryohei:De donde salió eso?-Dijo diciendo lo que todos pensaban. Todos se pusieron a hablar de cosas tribiales mientras Tsuna hablaba con Ai y Akeno aún en la misma posicion. Despues de unos minutos Ai se había ido a hablar con el resto.

Tsuna:Akeno-chan, hay algo que quiero saber. Me besarías ahora mismo?.-Dijo antes de robarle a Akeno un beso que subío rapidamente de intensidad mientras Akeno se agarraba del cuello se Tsuna y este la levantaba y la sentaba en sus piernas. Despues de 2-3 minutos se separaron por falta de aire y Akeno hablo:

Y si lo hacemos aqui mismo, y me das duro?-Pregunto de forma sensual.

Tsuna:No es una mala idea, aunque andamos cortos de tiempo, lo que nos deja con solo la posibilidad de un "rapidito".

Akeno:Hagamoslo.

Tsuna metió a todos en una ilusión donde Tsuna y Akeno estaban hablando, pero los demas no sentían ganas de mirarlos.

 **Lemmon(Normal v:)**

Tsuna empezó a besar a Akeno mientras la desnudaba rapidamente y luego de algunos minutos se separaban. Tsuna empezo a lamer,chupar y morder los pezones de Akeno quién empezo a gemir y comenzo a masturbar a Tsuna, luego de algunos minutos:

Tsuuuu-kuun! Me corrroooo! Grito Akeno con una expresión de puro placer antes de soltar sus liquidos sobre Tsuna, quien entonces acosto a Akeno sobre la mesa y puso su pene frene a la vagina de Akeno y le dijo:

Estas segura?-Tsuna solo recibio un beso rapido de Akeno, entonces este la agarró de la cintura pero antes de seguir Akeno le pregunto:

Crees que 14 Pulgadas entren ahí dentro?-Tsuna solo la beso mientras de una penetrada rompía la barrera de Akeno quien en vez de gritar de dolor gimio fuertemente y le dijo a Tsuna:

Dame hasta la inconciencia semental dorado!-Ante esto Tsuna empezo a penetrar fuertementw a Akeno quien entro en un especie de trance mientras mantenía una sonrisa,los ojos entreabiertos, su lengua afuera y repetía: Más,Más,Más mi amo!.-Minutos despues Tsuna eyaculó dentro de Akeno quién soltó sus liquidos al sentir toda la "leche" de Tsuna dentro suya,Tsuna le dio un beso en la boca y segundos despues ella cayó inconciente. Tsuna limpió el lugar y la vistio para luego vestirse él. Durante sus "actividades" habían pasado 1-2 horas y aún no se preparaba el Raiting Game.

 **Lemmon End.**


	11. Un Dios Dimencional 6 (23)

Hola! Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de apretar "Seguir" y "Suscribirse"! Tambien a aquelloa que leèn mis capitulos, por eso MAÑANA teneìs capitulo! Asì ès! .

'Me copias?' Transmisores.

Despues de algunos minutos Akeno se despertò ya que Tsuna la estaba llamando.

Tsuna:Akeno-chan, despierta, ya llegò el emo. Hay que prepararnos.-Dijo antes de besar a Akeno quien recibiò el beso sin problemas, no notaron como la mayorìa tenìa una cara de sorpresa a exepciòn de: Hibari, este solo le hizo un signo de aprobaciòn. Gokudera le sonriò. Reborn esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa. Kyoko,Haru y Nagi los miraban con un puchero (v:) Ya sabìan que Tsuna tendrìa un Harem y tambìen sabìan que no podìan hacer nada para evitarlo, asì que solo les quedaba competir por el.

Tsuna:Ara? Ya esta todo listo, Gray-chan?- Grayfia habìa aparecido mediante un C.M(Circulo Magico).

Grayfia:Asì es, Tsuna-sama. Byakuran-sama ha llegado junto con un sirviente. Se ha decidido que sera un 2v2 Vongola/Gremory vs Saito(Byakuran eligìo este como su apellido, ya que no tiene.). Los demas seràn transportados a una area V.I.P. Ya se ha decidido quiènes van a participar?

Tsuna:Yo y Rias. Como lideres nuestro deber es luchar por los nuestros.-Dijo Tsuna serio antes de que él Rias sean transportados a una dimencion de bolsillo, y los demas a la sala V.I.P.

Tsuna:He, asì que serà una clonaciòn de la escuela?

'Hola a todos soy Grayfia Lucifer y serè la referì de este combate. Este es el Rating Game Vongola-Gremory contra Saito. Serà un duelo 2v2. El "Premio" de Saito

seria casarse con Rias-Ojousama y hacer lo que quiera con ella. El premio de Vongola-Gremory aùn no esta definido y serà definido al final del combate. COMIENCEN!.

Tsuna:Atacamos de frente?

Rias:Seh.

Tsuna:Tu ve contra Byakuran, ya luego te alcanzo.-Rias asintiò y se lanzò al ataque contra Byakuran y se enfrascaron en combate de magìa. Tsuna y Rasiel empezaron a combatir.

Raisel intento abrir su caja arma, pero Tsuna apareciò frente a el y rompiò su caja arma, le diò un golpe en la barriga que lo mandò a volar unos metros y antes de que empezàra a bajar, Tsuna aparecio arriba de el.

Small Burner!. Dijo mientras de su guante salìa una concentraciòn de llamas parecidas a las del X-Burner, solo que eràn mas pequeñas, y al ser cargadas con menos potencia, no salìa volando por lo tanto no necesitaba usar otra para quedarse en el mismo lugar. Rasiel impacto fuertemente en el suelo dejando un gràn crater, y cuando Rasiel intentò levantarse, Tsuna lo recibiò con:

MAXIMUN INGRAM!.

Tsuna empezò a moverse a la velocidad de ùn jet(Escuche por ahì que esa es la velocidad aproximada a la que se mueve Ryohei con esta habilidad)Y aparecieròn dos copias mas de el, formando un triàngulo alrededor de Rasiel quièn intento moverse pero recibiò un

50% CANNON!. De cada uno de los Tsunas, ocasionando que sus huesos se rompieran y este caiga inconsciente semi muerto. Poco despues Rasiel fue transportado a la sala donde estàn loa demonios, donde todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos debido a la fuerza, habilidad y velocidad mostrada, aparte de que pudieron notar que este se estaba conteniendo.

?:Es, es increible!.-Dijo uno de los demonios sorprendido.

?:Entonces, es cierto que el es El Vigilante?-Dijo otro igualmente sorprendido y con un poco de miedo, debido al gran renombre que tiene El Vigilante, un mercenario que està en el Top 1 de los mejores asesinos a sueldos, luego de haberse cargado a un tal Hitnam(Es a proposito) y haber evitado la 3 guerra mundial.

En la sala V.I.P estaban los guardianes y las chicas quienes tenìan una cara de "Me lo esperaba", un Reborn con cara de "Ese es mi alumno" y los cuatro Maous que estabam visiblemente sorprendidos.

Sirzechs:I-In creible. Pensè que me habìa equivocado cuando examinè su poder, pero acaba de derrotar a la Torre màs poderosa de todas, en menos de 1 minuto, conteniendose y sin sudar..-Sin duda se merece el puesto que estaba reservado para el como Guran Maou.

Serafall:Tendràs que preguntarle a Tsu-kun, Sirzechs-chan.

Reborn:A que se refieren?

Sirchez:Eso serà para luego, el autor quiere que los lectores decidan. Asì que vean el final del capitulo.

Reborn:He, ok.

Volviendo al combate.

Tsuna estaba frente a Byakuran y Rias un poco lastimada estaba detras de Tsuna. Tsuna y Byakuran se lanzarón al combate, ambos lanzarón un Jab y chocaron sus puños, los cuales al chocar crearon enormes ondas de viento y fueron lanzados algunos metros atras.

Tsuna se reconpuso y golpeo a Byakuran con una patada ascendente y luego intento golpearlo otra vez con un golpe a la barriga pero Byakuran desaparecio y aparecio detras de Tsuna para encestarle un golpe de hacha que hizo que Tsuna fuera lanzado hacia el suelo pero Tsuna se recompuso en el aire y freno su caida y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de igual a igual donde no se defendian, no era necesario, si iban a morir lo harían por sus metas. despues de algunas horas ambos estaban cansados y daban movimientos lentos, en un descuido de Tsuna, Byakuran desapareció y atrabeso a Tsuna por la espalda con un Espadón azúl de aspecto futuristico. Luego lo pateo para sacar el arma de su cuerpo haciendo que chocara contra un arbol y lo atraveso de nuevo con su espada, la cuál corto atraves del arbol dejando a Tsuna suspendido en el aire mientras escupía un poco de sangre de mancho un poco la espada.

Byakuran:Tu pierdes, Tsawada Tsunayoshi-kun, la puta pelirroja es mía.-Dijo con superioridad mientras respiraba forzadamente.

Tsuna*Mierda, supongo que, voy a morir... Todo mi entranamiento fue en vano. Pero, yo no quiero morir aquí. Yo quiero salvar a los que yo amo..

/Draig(para todos):AHORA, YO TE MOSTRARÉ MI DETERMINACIÓN, TSAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! DRAGON BOOSTED REBORN!.-La Boosted Gear empezó a brillar y recibió un cambio, ahora era azul oscuro con las gemas moradas oscuras y el escudo de Vongola en ellas. Las antes amarillas púas ahora eran de color carmesí.

 **Para el aspecto del arma de Byakuran vayan a mi facebook.** **Daiki Garry.** **Mañana ultipo capitulo de la paliza a Byakuran.**


	12. Capitulo 6(3-3)

Despues del cambio de la Boosted Gear, Tsuna desperto y Draig le hablo.  
/Draig:Funciono, sobrevivimos.-Dijo un poco cansado.  
Tsuna:Que le paso a la Boosted Gear,socio?  
/Draig:Fusione nuestras almas, asi tu no morias. Tus reservas de magia son mayore y tus llamas han aumentado de intensidad. Pero si tu mueres, yo tambien.-Dijo como si nada.  
Tsuna:HE!?-Dijo un sorprendido, al igual de todos los espectadores de que Draig sacrificara su inmortalidad para salvarlo.  
/Draig:Explicaciones para luego, el emo debe morir. Hazlo por tu, no, nuestra familia!-Dijo lleno de emocion y confianza.  
Tsuna:Boosted Gear Vongola Liberation!.-La armadura del Juggernaut Drive aparecio vestida en Tsuna, solo que las alas eran totalmente dragonicas, los propulsores del Balance Breaker estaban solo que eran mas largos, la armadura llevaba el color de la Boosted Gear y alrededor de diferentes partes de toda la armadura estaban escritas las palabras:"Amistad,Poder y Confianza." en color dorado.

/Draig/Tsuna: **Este, es el poder del dragon celestial mas poderoso y la familia mafiosa mas poderosa. Y con esto, voy a barrer el suelo contigo. Esto es por Rias!.-(** De ahora en adelante, el texto en Negrita significa Draig y Tsuna hablando. Siempre que me recuerde pondre /Draig/Tsuna, Pero si se me olvida ya saben que significa que ambos estan hablando juntos.). Tsuna se lanzo al ataque y sin que Byakuran pudiera esquivarlo, este recibio un puñetazo que le rompio algunos huesos y hizo que se estrellara contra la pared del Gimnacio.

Tsuna/Draig/: **Jo, no esta nada mal, que pasaria si... BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!-** Tsuna cargo tres Boosts y todos sin exepcion tenian miedo, solo con esa armadura y ningun Boost habia superado potencialmente al poder de cualquiera de los Maous, sus amigos/guardianes/Reborn/Chicas se sentian un poco incomodos, pero no demaciado, ya que apesar de ejerer tanta presion, a ellos no los afectaba, de hecho, sentian que podian con todo.  
Emo:I-Im-Po-S-Sible! U-Un I-I-I-Nutil Como T-TU! N-N-No T-Te Inter-p-pondras en mi c-camino!-Dijo pero Tsuna solo respondio con una patada horizontal que lo traspazo hacia dentro del gimnacio y quedo enterrado en los escombros.

Grayfia:La victoria de Vongola y Gremory es sellada debido a la muerte de Byakuran.  
Pronto seran transportados aqui dentro.-Despues de que Grayfia dijera eso, Tsuna desaparecio su armadura y sello el espadon de Byakuran en su Boosted Gear.  
Tsuna:He, gane.-Dijo con cansancio, antes de caer inconsciente, pero Rias lo atrapo en el aire y le dio un beso lleno de amor.  
Rias:Me salvaste, a pesar de no tener nada de ver contigo, pusiste en riesgo tu vida para salvarme, te amo. Pero... Seguramente vendran mas pretendientes...  
Tsuna:Y yo los derrotare a todos, para poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa, Rias-san.-Rias lo beso otra vez, y cuando se separaron fueron transportados a la sala donde estaban los demas demonios.  
Cuando llegaron, la mayoria miraba a Tsuna con respeto y otros con admiracion.  
?:Felicidades,Tsawada-sama.-Dijo uno de los demonios con respeto.  
Yamamoto:Yo, Tsuna. Buena pelea, espero que entrenes conmigo con la espada que conseguiste.-Dijo con una sonrisa y las manos detras de su cabeza  
Gokudera:Felicidades,Juudaime!.-Dijo dandole un apreton de manos a Tsuna y su tipica sonrisa.  
Kyoko,Akeno,Haru y Nagi se lanzaron sobre Tsuna a abrazarlo mientras lo bezaban y lloraban.  
Haru/Kyoko/Nagi/Akeno:Me tenias preocupada desu/Tsu-kun/Boss/Tsu-kun!-Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Tsuna espero que se calmaran y luego de darle un beso a cada una dijo.  
Tsuna:No se preocupen por mi, hierba mala nunca muere.-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego Rias y las demas lo abrazaron. Todos los presentes los miraban con envidia, las mujeres miraban a las chicas de Tsuna y los hombres a Tsuna.  
Sirchez:Perdon por interrumpir, Tsuna-sama, pero necesito hablar con usted, y tiene que elegir su premio.-TODOS estaban bastante sorprendidos de que un Maou le hable con tanto respeto a alguien que tecnicamente seria considerado un demonio de clase baja.  
Tsuna:S-Sirchez-sama? P-porque tanto r-respeto?-Dijo visiblemente sorprendido.  
Sirchez:Sigame, hablaremos de eso en la sala de juntas, sus "amigas" lo pueden acompañar si quiere.-Dijo con respeto y un poco de burla al decir "amigas".  
Tsuna:Vamos,chicas?-Pregunto mirando a Grayfia y a las demas, quienes asintieron. Empezaron a seguir a Sirchez y al llegar a la sala de juntas Tsuna se sento y las chicas se pararon detras de el.  
Sirchez:Primero que nada, quisiera informarle-Pero no pudo continuar porque Tsuna lo interrumpio.  
Que puedo reclamar mi puesto como Guran Maou, lo se. Pero actualmente el autor quiere que sus lectores le dejen una review o un mensaje en FB sobre si deveria aceptar.  
Sirchez:Oh, bueno. En ese caso solo queda elegir su premio. Puede elegir lo que sea entre:  
Belleza,Poder,Dinero,Mujeres,Tierras. Y bajar a cualquier Maou de su puesto.  
Tsuna:He? No se supone que la ultima no es elegible?  
Serafall:Asi es,Tsu-Kun. Pero debido a tu fama y el enorme respeto que te has ganado durante el tiempo que tienes aqui, y tu futuro cargo como Guran Maou, puedes hacer practicamente lo que sea.-Luego de decir eso se acerca peligrosamente cerca a su cara y dice-Incluso puedes elegirme como tu esclava.-Dijo de manera sensual provocando que Tsuna viaje al mundo de la imaginacion donde aparecio la imagen de Serafall totalmente desnuda con una correa de hierro en su cuello, y al mismo tiempo tuvo que usar su autocontrol para frenar a "Chibi Tsuna" que queria levantarse solo con la idea de tener a una de las mujeres mas hermosas del Inframundo para hacerle todo lo que el quiera.  
Tsuna:*Mierda Draig, que digo?*  
Draig(Cuando no tiene / significa que estan hablando mentalmente):Dile que para probarlo se desnude aqui mismo y te rogue que la esclavizes!-Dijo con una cara de perversion y mostrando su pulgar.  
Tsuna:*No ayudas, pervertido!*  
Draig:Dices eso, pero no puedes quitarte de la cabeza esa imagen!-Dijo con burla.  
Tsuna:*O-Oe, n-n-no es mi culpa,d-desde que vi a Sera sueño con ella todos los dias, y eso es tu culpa, Oppai Dragon pervertido!.-Dijo un sonrojado y con un poco de enojo.  
Draig:Oe, yo solo te muestro lo que esta por ahi guardado-Dijo acusandolo con el dedo.  
Tsuna:A ver,si esta guardado es porque no deberia abrirse, pervertido ladron de deseos!-Dijo tambien acusandolo con el dedo.  
Sirchez:Deberiamos decirles que realmente no estan discutiendo dentro suyo?-Dijo con burla al ver como la Boosted Gear y Tsuna discutian.  
Serafall:Ara, pues a mi no me molesta-Dijo sonrojada al imaginarse la misma imagen que cruzo por la mente de Tsuna cuando ella le dijo que podia volverse su esclava.  
Reborn le dio uno de sus tipicos golpes en la cabeza a Tsuna.  
Tsuna:Oe, Reborn!  
Reborn:Dejen de soñar despiertos, par de pervertidos!-Dijo "Molesto" y tratando de ocultar su risa al ver que la Boosted Gear y Tsuna se seguian viendo mientras salian chispas de la gema del Boosted Gear y los ojos de Tsuna.  
Tsuna/Draig: **Soñar despiertos?-** Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras se reian nerviosamente al notar a que se referia Reborn.  
Serafall:Entonces, quieres que me desnude?-Dijo con una cara inocente mientras se preparaba para quitarse su vestido.  
Tsuna:NO! N-No, asi esta b-bien. No me g-gusta la idea de esclavizar personas...-Dijo tratando inutilmente de contener su hemorragia nasal.  
/Draig:JA! Te lo dije! Eres un pervertido despues de todo!-Dijo riendose de Tsuna pero poco despues a todos les crecio una gota en la nuca al escuchar como Tsuna apaleaba al dragon dentro suyo.  
Tsuna:Tch, malditos dragones gales pervertidos que viven dentro tuyo-Dijo despues de apalear a Draig.

 **Con esto nos despedimos, tienen tres elecciones en sus manos:**  
 **Tsuna aceptar el cargo como Guran Maou?**

 **Tsuna aceptae a Serafall como su esclava?**

 **este el ultimo capitulo por ahora en High School DxD?**  
 **Pueden elegir entre: (Vamos a dimencion Naruto). High School DxD. recibio Tsuna su apodo como El Vigilante?(Dimencion Watch Dogs).**

 **Recuerden, pueden dejar sus elecciones como una review o pueden decirme via Facebook.**  
 **Otra cosa, aceptare en mi FB a TODOS los que me envien solicitud, y proximamente estare discutiendo sobre el futuro de este fic SOLO con los que me haigan agredado, asi que aquellos que quieran dejar sus idea pueden ir a mi FB y agregarme. (Soy Daiki Garry, aun que me pueden buscar como KGarry).**


	13. Un Dios Dimensional: El Ultimo

Hola a todos. Lo siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, he estado un poco ocupado.

ESTE CAPITULO ES MAA DE RELLENO, PERO ES IMPORTANTE.

 **NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE AL** **FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

Podemos ver a Tsuna conduciendo una moto futurista de color naranja cocon franjas de diferentes colores formando cada una la imagen que representa a cada guardian.

Tsuna:Chicos, tendremos que darnos prisa para la reunión.

A que se refería con la reunión

(Miren adelante.)

Tiempo despues

Tsuna y sus guardianes estaban en una reunión con los líderes de las demas facciones cada uno con su(s) compañeros de mas confianza.

Sirzechs: Hola a todos. Estamos aqui reunidos por una amenaza que podría causar...- Sirzech se detuvo analizando sus palabras, sabía que este era un tema muy delicado.

Tsuna:Que podría causar, Sirzechs?-Pregunto serio, tenía mala espina y pretendía acabar con este eclipse para poder aclarar el cielo de aquellas personas importantes para el, y para aquellos indefensos que no pueden hacer nada contra amenazas de "el otro mundo"(el inframundo).

Sirzechs:El fin del mundo, tanto humano como demoniaco- Dijo con duda sobre si podían derrotar a esta amenaza. Al sentirl@, pudo sentir un poder que superaba MUY FÁCILMENTE a un Maou.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, alguien, no, algo que ponía al Maou mas poderoso a dudar, y que podría destruir ambos mundos.

Miguel:C-Como E-E-Es-Es eso po-posible,Sirzechs?-Pregunto con miedo, pero nadie lo juzgaba. Esa reacción es normal ante algo tan peligroso.

Azazel:Como? Porque? Cuando?- Pregunto asustado, si eso era verdad, si eso que asustaba al Maou mas fuerte era real, sus posibilidades de vencer era nula, incluso todos juntos.

Tsuna:Donde?-Pregunto mucho mas serio, sus ojos naranjas y la llama en su cabeza demostraban que había entrado en HyperMode.

Sirchez:A que te refieres,Decimo?-Pregunto no muy seguro de a que se refería.-NO ME DIGA QUE-Grito alarmado, si su suposición era cierta, el Pelicastaño intentaría ir a por **eso**.

Tsuna:Así es, yo lo enfrentare.-Dijo mientras se paraba de su silla.

Reborn:Estas seguro, Tsuna? Esto podría significar tu... Tu muerte-Dijo Reborn un poco triste solo de mecionarlo, parece que se encariño con el muchacho. Todos se petrificaron al solo imaginarse eso. Pero la voz decidida del Sekiryutei mas fuerte los saco de sus pensamientos.

Tsuna:Lo se. Y se que lo mismo podría y seguro pasara con todos ustedes. Por eso iré yo. Seguiré los ideales del Primo(Primo Vongola) y me sacrificaré para limpiar vuestro cielo de toda impureza.-Dijo serio pero con una determinación bestial (enorme).

Gokudera:Yo voy!

Reborn:Si te dejo morir, no podría honrar mi nombre como tu tutor.

Yamamoto:Cuenta conmigo,Tsuna.

Hibari:Derrotare al carnivoro que tu no puedas, y luego te mordere hasta la muerte por ser debil.

Mukuro:Hm,A por eso, Mafioso.

Nagi:Yo lo acompañare,Boss.

Lambo:Derrotemoslo, y luego comamos,si? Lambo tiene hambre.

Ryohei:¡LO DERROTAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS, AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna:NO!-A pesar de estar agradeciddo por que sus amigos lo apoyan, no podía dejarlos morir, no si el podía morir en sus lugares.

Tsuna:Sirchez, donde esta?-Pregunto serio, casi dandole una orden.

Sirchez:En la iglesia de la cual rescataron a Asia Argento.

Tsuna asintió, agradeció y antes de desaperecer en un circulo mágico dijo:

Cuiden de ellos, si no vuelvo... Sean felices.- Al decir eso desapareció.

Guardianes:Tenemos que ir con él.-Dijeron todos dispuestos a defenderlo.

Sirchez:No pueden.- Dijo serio- Tenemos que confiar en el, pero...- Dijo firme, pero dudo al final.

Azazel:Cualquier cosa, esteremos todos vigilandolo, si se pone feo, vamos a ayudarlo.-Dijo terminando la frase mientras frente a todos una gran plasma aparecia con la imagen de un dron que seguia a Tsuna desde el cielo.

Este aparecio frente a una iglesia destruida, el paisaje era horrible. Fuego, sangre y cuerpos por doquier.

Tsuna:Salí, Perra!-Grito El Neo Vongola. Algo que rescatar era que sus llamas eran rojas y sus ojos también. (Esta usando la llama de la tormenta)

??: **Khajajajajaja, mira nada mas, otro bocadillo.-** Dijo una voz demoniaca mientras que del suelo salía un gigante con cola de escorpion, alas de dragon y garras que parecían cuchillas.

Tsuna:Te doy 10 segundos para que reces, y otros 10 pa' despedirte de este mundo.-Dijo con burla en su voz, algo que enojo al gigante, pero se petrifico al sentirlo, al sentir esa gran aura que lo rodeaba.

Antes de que pudiera salir de su asombro tuvo que bloquear una patada que le rompió los huesos de los brazos.

??: **I-Im posible!-** Grito muy asustado (no se sabe su género, pero para hacer mas fácil llamemosle A y que sea hombre)

Tsuna:No me importa que tan fuerte seas, mi voluntad sera el doble, y mi fuerza es.. mi determinación-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la reunión

Todos tenían enormes sonrisas, seguía siendo el mismo. De repente todos sus guardianes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: Ese es nuestro jefe!

Con Tsuna

Tsuna "desaparecio" de la vista y apareció atras del monstruo agarrando sus alas y mientras aún las agarraba dio un frontflip y le pego una patada descendiente Qué hizo que el demonio cayera al suelo fuertemente formando un enorme crater, Tsuna quemó las alas del demonio que aún mantenía en sus manos (es la escena en la batalla contra Byakuran)

Tsuna no se detuvo ahí y hizo aparecer su **[Boosted Gear]** y su **[Divine Dividing]**

Tsuna: **[Divine Boosted X-Burner]** Grito mientras que una energía salmón oscuro (Naranja del X-BURNER Rojo del Boosted Gear Blanco del D.D)

salió de sus guantes y desapareció al demonio de la faz de la tierra.

Tsuna:He ganado.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

Sus guardianes junto a los líderes aparecieron cerca de Tsuna, todos tenían una cara de angustia al sentir como su presencia iba desvaneciéndose rápidamente.

Gokudera:Que paso?-Dijo preocupado, ya lo había vusto caer inconsciente por usar ataques devastadores, pero nunca que esto consuma su vitalidad.

Draig:Lo siento... esto... el sabía que... que eso era muy poderoso, mucho mas que el y también sabía que ustedes lo seguían, así que decidió hacerles creer que todo estaba bien, y dio lo mejor de sí para engañarlos a ustedes y a su enemigo con una ilusión, y luego puso, literalmente, su vida para ejecutar ese ataque.- dijo con pesar, y con deje de tristeza en su voz...- Na Mentira!- Dijo con una voz de alegría.

Tsuna:PEEKABOOO!-Dijo Tsuna con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que todos se enoenonaran levemente con el, pero e el fondo todos estaban feliz. La paz volvía al mundo y nuestro heroe lo sabía.

 **Bueno, este es el fin de esta historia. Agradesco que a los que se tomaron su tiempo para ver esta historia!.**

 **También quería decirles que pronto empezaré otra historia. Será KHRxNaruto.**

 **Solo puedo decir que será Harem, OBVIAMENTE NO HABRÁ MACHISMO(ESCLAVAS,TRATAR MAL) ESO SOLO FUE UNA MUY MALA BROMA.**

 **Empezaré con esta en esta semana o en el tro finde.**

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!!**


	14. Fechas y Agradecimientos

¡Kionda weyes y weyas! Aqui Garry esta vez con el "Horario" de mis series.

Lunes/Martes:Naruto, el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación.

Miércoles: Descanso o extra.

Jueves/Viernes:Entre Dos Mundos.

Sabado: Descanso o extra.

Domingo:(Así es, volverá)Un Dios Dimensional.

Información:

Los extras serán capítulos especiales como lo fueron "Navidad" o "Armas del Futuro" en "Entre Dos Mundos". En sí no avanzarán la historia, pero pueden: Contar cosas del pasado,"Desbloquear" nuevas armas/técnicas,Darnos una vista de un posible futuro,Incluir a un fan o Contar sobre un personaje/Técnica/Arma.

Este horario no es 100% seguro y está sujeto a cambios.

Aparte aquí debajo pondré las personas del "Salon de la Fama". Evidentemente, el simple hecho de que estés leyendo esto es importante para mí, pero aquí estarán los que me siguen/siguen las historias.

 _Un Dios Dimensional_

-CAD270895

-Emiya Muramasa

-Nikopelucas

-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan

-allen w.m

-conanblack1

-juan1999sc29

-roxtarsgalaxy

-thedark99

-silverwolf528

-solasano

 _Entre Dos Mundos_

-Nikopelucas

-Take-Sama

-Vongola11

-flo463

-roxtarsgalaxy

 _Naruto,el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación_

-dracote1


End file.
